


Fan Art for Though Greater Far, Is Innocence

by doctormchotson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormchotson/pseuds/doctormchotson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for Chapter 38: Ornamental of penumbra's gorgeous, gorgeous fic, Though Greater Far, Is Innocence.</p>
<p>Also found <a href="http://doctormchotson.tumblr.com/post/77669400545/john-blinks-looks-hard-at-sherlocks-finished">here</a> on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art for Though Greater Far, Is Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Though Greater Far, Is Innocent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551816) by [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/pseuds/penumbra). 



**Author's Note:**

> _"John blinks. Looks hard at Sherlock’s finished piece. For some reason, John thought he would have fixated on his shoulder just like the others. Drawn to the puckered, pink flesh. A roadmap of pain. What John doesn’t expect to see is a detailed painting of the bullet fired, the rifle used, velocity and trajectory and weather conditions and calculations revolving around John’s survival rate and statistical PTSD and John, John, John."_


End file.
